1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain benzyl alcohol derivatives and their use in topical preparations for improving an oily and unaesthetic appearance of the hair and skin.
2. Statement of the Related Art
In modern cosmetology, efforts are constantly being made to reduce the oily, unaesthetic appearance of the hair and scalp caused by excessive secretion of the sebaceous glands. Accordingly, frequent attempts have been made to normalize (i.e. reduce) the secretion of the sebaceous glands by suitable preparations in order to restore the skin and hair to its healthy appearance. Cosmetic preparations containing additions of sulfur, mercury or tar have been used to control seborrhea of the scalp. Unfortunately, it has been found that these known antiseborrheic additives frequently produce side effects after prolonged use, without giving really satisfactory results in regard to efficacy and performance properties. U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,655 and corresponding German Patent Application 29 26 267 describe 3,7,11-tri:methyl-2,6,10-dodecatri:en-1-ol ethyl ether and/or acetate as additives to cosmetic preparations for normalizing the secretion of sebum. Unfortunately, it has been found that these compounds have only a very weak antiseborrheic effect.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide a cosmetic preparation which has a stronger effect than corresponding known preparations without any adverse consequences on the human body.